


Vid: War of Hearts

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Feels, Forbidden Love, M/M, Parabatai, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: I can't help but love youEven though I try not toI can't help but want youI know that I'd die without you- Ruelle, War of Hearts





	Vid: War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard the acoustic version of this song, it just screamed Jalec to me, so I simply had to do it.

**Music** : War of Hearts (Acoustic Version), by Ruelle (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5paJrsIkqg))

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_warofhearts.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 156mb)

 **Voiceovers** :  
Jace: Woah.  
J: I'm Jace.  
Alec: Alec.

A: I need him.

A: I can't live without him!

A: If you kill him, you kill a part of me.

A: The ground has shifted, and I can't keep my balance.

J: You love me. So? I love you, too, Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the audio quality. It's iMovie - recently (you can hear it crackling in several other vids, too) it's been an absolute dick about exporting perfectly good audio tracks, and this is the best I managed. :(  
> If anyone has any suggestions how to solve this, I'd love you forever!


End file.
